xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Momo
Momo was a winged lemur and a loyal companion of Avatar Aang and hisfriends. By late 99 AG, he lived at the Southern Air Temple and was the only known specimen of the winged lemur species to still be alive after the Air Nomad Genocide.2 History While visiting the Southern Air Temple in late 99 AG, Avatar Aang, Katara, and Sokka heard a strange noise from the doorway of the sanctuary of the temple, indicating that someone had entered the room.2 Afraid that it was a firebender, they hid behind two Avatar statues, only to discover that the intruder was just a lemur. Aang took interest in him and longed to adopt him as his new pet; in contrast, a desperately hungry Sokka wished to eat their newly discovered companion for dinner. A chase ensued between Sokka and Aang, which ultimately led Aang to discover MonkGyatso's corpse. Afterward, the lemur provided Sokka with a quantity of food. Aang decided to keep the lemur as a pet and named him "Momo" after he stole amoon peach from Sokka.2 From this moment on, Momo remained a constant addition to their family, accompanying the team on their journeys throughout the world. Momo and Team Avatar traveled to Omashu where they were detained in a prison chamber by King Bumi. Aang planned to have Momo slip through an air vent to reach Appa for help. Momo, however, had eaten a large amount of fruit and was unable to fit through the vent.3 Later, Team Avatar developed a plan with the objective of Fire Nation guards arresting Katara so she could rescue Haru from his imprisonment. Through an elaborate scheme involving air vents, a large boulder, and Aang's airbending, Katara feigned earthbending. The guards initially thought Momo was the earthbender, observing that he had raised arms to lick them clean, but Sokka corrected them, stating that the bender was Katara.4During the events on the winter solstice, Team Avatar created a successful ploy to trick the Fire Sages into opening theFire Temple sanctuary by having Momo crawl through the pipes into the chamber and move about, casting a shadow. He later helped to subdue the sages by attacking the Great Sage, thereby creating a distraction for Aang to enter the sanctuary. He wore the headdress of the Great Sage while accompanying Appa as the bison rescued the group from the collapsing temple.5 Momo freed Katara from her bonds after the latter was tied to a tree. Afterward, the lemur had a brief altercation with the pirate captain's iguana parrot over a waterbending scroll and ultimately defeated it by ensnaring it in a flag.6 Sometime later, when Katara and Sokka fell ill, Aang ventured to an herbalist institute, seeking a cure to their illness; Momo remained behind, keeping them company. While waiting for Aang to return, Katara requested that Momo fetch water, but he did not understand her words. As such, the lemur brought back all sorts of objects, without ever retrieving the desired water.7 Momo accompanied the team throughout the rest of their journey without making significant contributions.8 During the Siege of the North, Momo did not participate in battle, instead accompanying Katara and Princess Yue.9When Zuko captured Aang while the latter was in the Spirit World, Momo stayed at the Spirit Oasis while the rest of the team searched the frozen tundra surrounding the city. Momo later pounced on Admiral Zhao in the midst of a speech, momentarily distracting the firebender; this, however, did not prevent Zhao from killing Tui, the Moon Spirit. After Tui was killed, Aang entered the Avatar State and joined forces with an enraged La to repel the attacking Fire Nation fleet while Momo watched in awe with the others. Once the siege ended, Momo and the rest of Team Avatar shared a group hug at the chief's temple.10 When the team returned to the city of Omashu in the Earth Kingdom, Momo split from the group in search of food while Team Avatar was preoccupied with contriving a pentapox outbreak. He got into a scuffle with the governor's son,Tom-Tom, who was intrigued by Momo's tail and followed him out of the city.11When flying over a swamp, a sudden tornado separated Momo and Appa from the rest of the team. While wandering though the swamp, they were confronted and pursued by a Foggy Swamp Tribe hunting party. Momo was captured in the chase by Tho, but later released when Huu and Team Avatar intervened.12 While flying to Wan Shi Tong's Library, Zei expressed fascination with Appa, wishing he could speak his language in order to understand the bison. Momo appeared beside the professor and chittered. In response, Zei merely replied, "Shush, chatty monkey!"13 After Appa's disappearance in the Si Wong Desert, Momo was captured by a buzzard wasp, but was rescued quickly by Aang, who viciously knocked the creature out of the sky with an air whip, bitterly refusing to lose another friend.14 Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Avatar Universe Category:Reincarnation Category:Army of Light Category:Flight Category:Samurai Category:Sword Wielders Category:Veterans Category:Team Avatar Category:Deceased Category:Aliens Category:Sole Survivor Category:Wings Category:Animals Category:Primates Category:Teachers Category:Warrior